User blog:KingFire4IcePowerAAA/When Things Got Unexpected At Wuhu Island (Chapter Four: The Battle Truly Begins)
Elisa: You have made a huge mistake, lady. 'CAUSE I'M THE CHAMPION OF TENNIS! GET A LOAD OF THIS, YOU JERK! (Elisa serves the ball in a direction so it hits Emma in the head.) Emma: OW! YOU LITTLE... (Emma decided to swing a sword at Elisa, but her racket blocks it. Elisa strikes back and hit Emma in the head. Emma brings out boxing gloves and punches Elisa. Elisa lands in Duckling Lake.) Elisa: You are a cheating piece of crap. (Elisa decides to serve a power serve at Emma's head. Emma shoots an arrow but Elisa dodged it. Emma tries to shoot an arrow again but Elisa didn't dodge in time. Elisa then falls to the ground.) Elisa: Ugh... (Emma points the bow at Elisa) Emma: This is the end for you, Elisa. Elisa: Oh, no. Is this how Champion of Tennis Elisa dies? No, it can't be, right...? Emma: Say good night. Miyu: Alright, good night! Emma: Wait, what? (Miyu swings a baseball bat straight at Emma's head. Cut to the inside of Maka Wuhu where Emma is laying on the ground. she then wakes up) Emma: Ugh... Why am I in Maka Wuhu? (Miyu, Sakura, Takumi, and Elisa all just stare at Emma angrily) Emma: What? What are you all looking at me like that for? Elisa: Why did you try to kill me? Takumi: And why did you change the time to night? Miyu: And why did you drop a giant clock in the middle of Wuhu Town? Sakura: And why did you lay the sticky notes in my room? Emma: What are you guys talking about? Sakura: Don't act stupid. You know what you did, so act like it. (Emma sighs) Emma: I...wanted to scare you. Takumi: Why? Emma: Don't know. Listen to me please. I wanted to kill Elisa because she always does bad at baseball, and I ch-- Elisa: HEY! It's not MY fault that-- Emma: LET ME TALK. And I changed the time to night because I wanted it to be more eerie. And the clock I will explain later. I laid the sticky notes so you could see you get low-ranked. Miyu: Also, why did you tell me to not say "yippee" and not jump in the air? Emma: I thought it was stupid and childish. Sakura: Oh my... Emma, she's seven years old. You can't just start causing ruckus just because someone gets excited over something. Emma: Okay. I understand your point. Now, here's what I want all of you to do: ask everyone you know to come to the clock. Takumi: And? Emma: You need to move the clock hands to what the actual time is. Sakura: How are we supposed to move the clock out of the way? Emma: I'm afraid I don't know how to do that, sorry. Elisa: Should we go right now? Emma: Yes. Go. Right now. I'll just stay right here. I'll wait for you all. To be continued... Category:Blog posts